se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones India-Japón/India
Primeros ministros indios con mandatarios japoneses Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Akihito - Narendra Modi.jpg| Modi gifts Gita to Japanese emperor, takes a dig at secular friends. IT Narendra Modi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calls on the Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi, in Tokyo. Photo: Defence.pk Narendra Modi - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Welcoming the former Prime Minister of Japan Yasuo Fukuda in a courtesy meet held in his honour, Chief Minister Narendra Modi said the relation and business ties between Japan and Gujarat are expanding rapidly and the former Prime Minister’s Gujarat visit would strengthen it further. Photo: narendramodi.in Narendra Modi - Taro Aso.jpg| Narendra Modi, right, speaks with Japan's Finance Minister and former Prime Minsiter Taro Aso at the start of their meeting at a Tokyo hotel Monday. Modi was on his official visit to Japan. (Source: AP) Narendra Modi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi shakes hands with his Japanese counterpart, Shinzo Abe during a meeting in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. (PTI) |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Akihito - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Emperor of Japan, H.H Akihito at the Imperial Palace during his visit to Tokyo, Japan on October 22, 2008. P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calling on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 18, 2010. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Junichiro Koizumi at Kuala Lumpur on December 13, 2005. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh being received by the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yasuo Fukuda on his arrival to attend the major economies leaders meeting during the G-8 summit, in Hokkaido, Japan on July 09, 2008. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Taro Aso.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Taro Aso during the Indo-Japan Summit, in Tokyo, on October 22, 2008.P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr Manmohan Singh shakes hand with his Japanese counterpart Mr. Yukio Hatoyama at the India Japan bilateral delegation level meeting, during the 7th India-ASEAN Summit, in Hua Hin, Thailand on October 24, 2009. P D Photo by B M Meena Dr. Manmohan Singh - Naoto Kan.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh shaking hands with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Naoto Kan before the Indo-Japan delegation level talks, in Tokyo, Japan on October 25, 2010. Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh and his wife Gursharan Kaur pose with Japanese PM Yoshihiko Noda and his wife Hitomi Noda at the Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi on Wednesday. Tribune photo: Mukesh Aggarwal Dr. Manmohan Singh - Shinzō Abe.jpg| India's Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. Reuters |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Visiting former Japanese premiere Yoshiro Mori called on Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee, in New Delhi on Tuesday. Photograph: HO/Saab Press. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and the Prime Minister of Japan Mr. Junichiro Koizumi raising toast at a banquet hosted by the Japanese Prime Minister in Tokyo on December 10, 2001. pib.nic.in |-| Inder Kumar Gujral= Inder Kumar Gujral Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro Keizo Obuchi se reunió con Inder Kumar Gujral, ex primer ministro de la República de la India. El primer ministro expresó su pesar por las pruebas nucleares realizadas por India en mayo y dijo que esperaba que la India cooperara con las iniciativas hacia la no proliferación nuclear. Pidió a la India que firme el Tratado de Prohibición Completa de los Ensayos Nucleares y tome otras medidas positivas, y pidió que este mensaje se transmita al Primer Ministro Atal Behari Vajpayee. El ex primer ministro Gujral respondió que la India estaba rodeada de estados nucleares y que, al no estar bajo el paraguas nuclear, tenía que considerar su defensa en esas circunstancias. Jueves, 29 de octubre. japan.kantei.go.jp |-| P. V. Narasimha Rao= P. V. Narasimha Rao Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Narasimha Rao is escorted by Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa prior to their meeting at the prime minister's official residence on June 23, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. |-| V. P. Singh= Vishwanath Pratap Singh Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| P. Singh (C) greeting Japanese PM Toshiki Kaifu w. hand shake at pres. palace arrival fete. |-| Rajiv Gandhi= Rajiv Gandhi Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi inició ayer una visita oficial a Japón, la primera de un jefe de Gobierno de la India en 16 años. Gandhi y el primer ministro japonés, Yasuhiro Nakasone, discutieron sobre la cooperación técnica entre los dos países para los próximos años. Tokio 29 NOV 1985. El País Noboru Takeshita - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister Rajiv Gandhi being received by the Japanese Prime Minister Noboru Takeshita when he arrived for official talks at the latter's residence in Tokyo on April 15, 1988. (Source: Express archive) |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Hirohito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Smt Indira Gandhi meets Emperor Sato of Japan 06/25/1969. INC.Archives Akihito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| (Nehru and daughter Indira with Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako and Crown Prince Akihito in Tokyo in 1957) Indira Gandhi - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi Arriving To Tokyo For A Visit To Japan 08-11-1982. INC.Archives Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| 1984: Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone and Foreign Minister Shintaro Abe visited India 23 years after the last visit made by a Japanese Prime Minister. PM Nakasone met PM Indira Gandhi and made a speech about the close relationship between Japan and India. minnanominami.com Fuentes Categoría:India-Japón